falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation of Alaska
The Federation of Alaska, commonly known as Alaska, is a post-war nation state based in the territories of the former State of Alaska. Established in 2144, the Federation of Alaska became a regional power and bosted a sufficient and powerful military, until it's defeat at the hands of Cascadia and has since been reduced militarily, but retains its status as a regional power in post-war Canada. History Origins and Foundation During the Great War, the United States of America was bombarded and obliterated in nuclear fire by nuclear warheads by China towards the end of the Sino-American War. Since most of the American population was based in the mainland, Alaska was largely spared and only a few nuclear warheads hit the state. As such, many towns and cities survived the bombings and this allowed Alaska to sustain a larger surviving population and allow for the rise of a post-war nation in the former state. During the late 21st and ealy half of the 22nd Century, Alaska was made up of various city-states and enclaves based around ethnic, cultural, and tribal lines such as various Native American states and the colony of New Russa in Western Alaska. By 2140, various militias and city-states united to create the Alaskan National Front and began waging a war of unification across former Alaska against dissident republics and states. In the ensuing Alaskan Unification War, the Alaskan Nationals won and virtually all of Alaska was unified under their banner and the Federation of Alaska was proclaimed on February 8th, 2144. Conflicts with the Natives After the war, New Russia and the Native American Eskimo-Tlingit-Haida Confederation were the only sovereign states to avoid being absorbed into the new Alaskan Federation. New Russia's leaders negotiated a peace with Alaska and ended the New Russian-Alaskan War in 2144. The reason for allowing the peace was the New Russian state being formed from exiled Russians fleeing from socialist and communist forces fighting in the Russian Far East in the infamous War in the East. Alaska's leaders, being anti-communist, sympathized with New Russia and granted them complete soveriegnty. The Eskimo-Tlingit-Haida Confederation meanwhile, stubbornly resisted Alaskan rule and resulted in the Alaskan-Native War. The war was one where Eskimo guerillas and their tactics bogged down the Alaskan Army and forced them into a brutal war of attrition. The war finally ended in 2147 with the occupation of native territory, but holdouts continued to resist for years and even generations to come. Attempted Yukon Expansion After the Alaskan mainland fell into the federation's hands, they now attempted to march west towards Northern Canada and the Yukon. The Alaskan Army would expand westward towards the Yukon territories, but would run into conflict with Natives and other Yukon city and nation-states. The region-wide guerilla war was too much for the Alaskan Army to handle and the Alaskan Natives would rebel once more sparking the Eskimo Rebellion in 2158. The expansion was called off and all Alaskan forces withdrew from the Yukon back to Alaska to put down the rebellion leaving the region open to annexation by other factions. Eskimo Rebellion Conflict with Cascadia Civil War and Recovery Cascadian Civil War Government The Federation of Alaska is a federal republic based off of the pre-war United States where the nation is divided into twelve different states each with their own governments and legislative bodies. The capital of Alaska is in Anchorage and all states are to abid by the constitution of the nation. Alaskan States retain their own form of sovereignty and they can govern of their own accords as long as their laws don't interfere with those of the federation government. By the start of thre 23rd Century however, the Alaskan government became more and more corrupt and authoritarian and now the central government holds significant power over the states and the Alaskan Constitution is only existant and active on paper and nothing else. The President of Alaska is the head of state and commander-in-chief of the armed forces and has had his powers expand since the 2203 Emergency Enabling Act granting the office emergency powers that stretech beyond those granted to him by the constitution. Military Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions Category:Locations